


Within the Candlelight

by ZNEW (newnikki88)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cults, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gods, Horror, Light BDSM, Multi, Sex, Summoning, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Character, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnikki88/pseuds/ZNEW
Summary: She'll do whatever it takes to be whole, even if it's summon gods.
Kudos: 1





	Within the Candlelight

Lighting the last candle, I looked outside across the desert one more time as I breathed in the crisp air. The night sky was lit up by stars stretching across inconceivable distances. My mind raced at the thought of distant suns so far away that it’s likely their lights had already ended by the time they reached me.

The cold desert breeze blew into the sandstone ruins and sent a shiver down my spine. I brought my gaze away from the night sky and focused on the pack I had brought. I couldn't concern myself with the heavens if I wanted to complete the ritual. My blood. Moving back to the circle of candles I had made around the ritual circle I had sought so desperately to find, I disrobed and stood in the middle of the circle.

Being naked was never an experience I felt comfortable with. I had been assigned male at birth, yet something had always been off. Unlike the boys I was around who seemed to be just fine being who they were, I could never connect to that experience. The idea of connecting to this body had been shaped in as was as foreign to me as this Iraqi desert I was in now.

The wind whipped through the window of the ruins, sending a sharp chill down my now naked form. Not much longer now. Opening the bottle of blood, I began to pour it over my head, repeating the words I had memorized for months now. Slowly, carefully, and with mounting passion, I spoke the incantation, doing my best to keep my eyes closed as the candles began to flare with life, each becoming a miniature inferno. The cold gave way to oppressive heat, and I felt like collapsing. Ignoring my exhaustion, I pushed on to the end of the verse. As it ended, I felt two sets of warm hands caress my naked abdomen.

“Well, well well.” One masculine voice said. 

“What do we have here?” Followed a feminine one.

I opened my eyes to see two figures in the now normal candlelight. One was male in appearance, with dark skin and eyes that shone the same light as the candles. They seemed to flicker like them as well. His hair was darker still and curly down to his shoulders His thin beard was emphasized by the wide grin across his face. Stepping out from behind him was another figure, olive tan skin with wavy brown hair and eyes that shone like stars. She, as she had a women’s form, looked me up and down with a hungry look. Both were clothed as equally as I was.

“It’s been some time since a worshiper called.” Said the woman.

“Who are you to disturb our slumber? We had thought to be forgotten long ago” asked the man.

“Like the sands of this desert.” Said she.

“I-” I choked. I had practiced this for so long, yet I was not able to express the words. How could I?

“Cat got your tongue?” asked the woman, circling me while still eyeing me hungrily.

This made my eyes light up. I looked at her with what I could only be sure was desperation. “You know?”

The man cocked an eyebrow. “Of course, why else would you call on us. We can see your mind, your desire, your supplication.”

“And language. Many thousands of years ago, your request was commonplace. Perhaps this is what happens when you do away with us.” The woman said and narrowed her eyes.

“Old gods.” The man smiled.

“Please.” My knees were all but shaking. “I just want to be whole.”

“That we can offer.” The woman said, walking towards me and sliding a hand up my back.

“But are you willing to pay for it?” Said the man, joining us as he caressed my cheek.

“Anything.” I barely could whisper.

“Are you sure?” She whispered back in one ear.

“Not many are willing to pay the price.” Said he in the other.

“Anything,” I said firmly, looking him squarely in the eyes.

“Very well.” He said. As his hands gripped the sides of my face, it felt like he was crushing my skull.

I screamed in pain, yet the woman held me still. Her hands gripped my hips, but rather than crushing them i felt her fingers sink into my body. She began to twist and I felt my insides shatter and meld and rend apart, only to be stitched together again. The entire time I must have been screaming, but their voices echoed inside my mind, a chorus together.

“You are ours now, we give you this body, but it is no longer yours. It is ours to do with as we will.”

Now I knew I was screaming. All I could see were tiny points of lightlike the milky way above. But my vision shattered with a blinding flash that clouded my eyes. I saw their forms, no longer human but with wings, and talons, and eyes, all spinning in a myriad of shapes I could not comprehend. My mind shattered and there was darkness. Out of the darkness, a hand took mine and led me. Away down a distant mountain peak, I felt my other hand gripped from behind, and as we descended endless stairs, I felt the darkness change and shift as if darkness can beget greater darkness. Yet, I could see.

Around us were shapes and forms of gods long forgotten, gods of the earth, and sea, and of love, pain, war, and death. Yet two sends of hands wrapped around my body, touching my breast, my cheek, my lips. My lips that were no longer my own. I had no control over as I let her tongue into my mouth. It slipped in and around mine. I could feel him from behind me, grinding up and down in a rhythmic pattern, growing larger as Igrew wetter. This was my new body.

Yes. They said in my mind that it was no longer my mind. No. It is our body to do with as we will. You are us, our vessel.

He pushed into me from behind, and I could fill him well up inside me. I would have gasped, but I no longer had the freedom to do so. She was in my mouth and I could no longer tell if we were on the ground or standing or which direction was which. I could taste her own wetness as it flowed out across my face— as his own thrusts increased in intensity.

My arms were fixed. I couldn’t move a muscle even if I wanted to. I couldn’t scream, scream in fear and pleasure as they climaxed into me. My eyes shone, and I could see them around me, reversing their positions and enveloping me. He filled me again while she cupped my breasts, and I could feel their minds moving me as they willed to shape their forms and their desires. For what felt like an instant yet an eternity, we intertwined until no more could I feel a consciousness of myself. All I could feel was them, hammering away at the boundaries of my thoughts which were no longer my own.

Mine, ours, theirs, us. Thoughts of passion, of a sensation of pleasure as we came until there was nothing. The stars faded away, and so did the old gods. And we were lost in an eternal embrace in the cosmos... At least until the next supplicant comes to us.


End file.
